The present invention relates to an universal impact-hinder device (so called “hit-damper”) mainly for use with furniture mounted with forced or parliament hinges, weight-closing doors, drawers, or any similar opening-closing elements. More particularly the impact-hinder device comprising a body; a guiding pin arranged at the closed first end of an inside cylindrical cavity of the body, a spiral spring on the guiding pin; a ring at the opposite second end of the inside cylindrical cavity of the body; and a piston having a T-shaped head in cross section and an inside cavity in which the spring is supported, which piston is capable to move until the ring within the inside cylindrical cavity of the body, while the guiding pin is within the inside cavity of the piston.
There are many known shock absorbers and dampers of either gas or liquid filled kinds. These devices comprise several wearing components. In order to avoid wearing an asymmetric solution by force-dependent flow through can be used. Such a solution is known, e.g. from U.S. Pat. No. 7,175,154 (based on Hungarian patent application P0104144) disclosing an invention from the same inventor as now.
It is an object of the present invention to adapt the piston structure of U.S. Pat. No. 7,175,154 to impact-hinder damper devices, avoiding the known disadvantages.